In primates, a vast expanse of the cerebral cortex is devoted to vision. Prestriate cortex is one of these regions. It surrounds striate or primary visual cortex and extends into the temporal lobe. Prestriate cortex appears to consist of a multiplicity of visual areas in which there are topographic representations of the visual field and in which neurons have specialized visual functions. The visual topography of individual areas will be investigated with multiple neuron recordings and the response properties of single neurons in these areas will be studied. These experiments should contribute to our understanding of the mechanisms underlying visual perception and visual learning.